


Damsel in Distress

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Because I can't hurt my baby tony just yet, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, On Hiatus, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, actual legitimate good parent Howard stark, based on a prompt, everything in the mcu no longer exists for me, roommates au, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt from tumblr: "You are a freshman collage student. Moving out and living on your own for the very first time. Thankfully, you’ve lucked out and found 2 roommates to share a modestly sized apartment with and they’re the best roommates ever. They don’t steal your food, respect your boundaries, and in their free time offer to hang out and watch movies with you despite their busy schedules. There’s just one problem. You are a hundred percent sure that one of your roommates is the new superhero who’s been going around fighting crime and taking on the local mob. And that the other is the boss of said mob and their mortal enemy. Neither of them notice.It’s all well and good until one day when you get kidnapped by a rival mob/supervillain and both of your roommates show up to rescue you." Although they're adults.





	1. Chapter 1

“No,” he said with finality.

Currently, James was being convinced by his best friend, a 44 year-old man, to either live with him in his house or take a penthouse to one of the most luxurious places in upstate New York City. 

Rhodey has successfully declined both. He loved his best friend and accepted some of the things that Tony Stark, billionaire extraordinaire, provided, but there are just things that even Col. James “Rhodey” Rhodes won't allow.

“But, Rhodey!” Tony whined as he clutched the arm of the Air Force officer.

“I said no,” Rhodey sighed as he looked at the overgrown man-child who was clinging to his arm. “I love you, but I can't just accept these kinds of things.” Tony pouted at his explanation. “People might mistake you to be my Sugar Daddy and I'm older than you,” winking for effect, he hoped his friend would lighten up. “Listen, if you really want to room with me, we can get a place where we can both room together and pay the rent _ equally, _how does that sound?”

Unconvinced and still moping, the billionaire slumped on his knees. “Can't we just do that in the penthouse?” he asked silently. “I’ll make the rent cheap.”

Laughing lightly, Rhodey removed his arms from the other man's grip and opted to give him a one-armed hug as he chided jokingly, “I wouldn't even afford the key card to that place. And if you already own it, you won’t be renting.”

Tony visibly frowned, possibly thinking about the fact that Rhodey didn't have to pay for anything. But a man has his pride. Even if Tony already has multiple houses, that doesn't mean that Rhodey can just impose on his friend like that. He was neither raised nor trained like that. Besides, if he did accept the younger man's proposal so easily, his ma would skin him alive. 

“Fine,” Tony said, still pouting. “But you better find a great view or else.” 

Rhodey gave a burst of full bellowing laughter as he patted his friend's shoulder.

—————✩—————

_ Looking for 2 new roommates. _

_ If interested please call….. _

Steve heard a barking laughter from behind him as he barely managed to create an advertisement for 2 new roommates to manage their rent. 

“That so simplistic,” Clint, their soon to be previous roommate who is just about to move out, said in between huffs of laughter. “You might find a 90 year-old person, as old as your soul, to be your new roomie. That would be fun seeing you with someone of your mental age.”

Steve ignored him, opting to face the red-headed woman, another soon to be previous roommate, instead. “Nat,” he silently begged.

Natasha Romanoff looked at the blonde man in front of the computer and smirked before shaking her head and deciding to help out. She stepped into Steve's circle and helped him print multiple copies of the roommate ad that was just created.

“Why don't we just post the ad online?” a brunet man entered the living room while eating some cereal.

Steve massaged his temple as he shuddered to fathom how he would possibly do that. “No,” he decided, his voice weak. “There are many unknown predators on the internet, it's better to do this the old fashioned way.”

—————✩—————

“Disgusting,” Tony eyed on his Starkpad as he swiped right on one of the choices Rhodey gave him for their first flat together. “Too small,” he commented on the next one.

“Don't hurt yourself, Tones.”

Ignoring his best friend, the younger man continued. His comments went from ‘Horrid’ to ‘What the fuck is this?’ to just plain gagging sounds that showed his utter revulsion towards the picture he just saw.

The Air Force officer decided to intervene by grabbing the device from his friend’s hands. “We will never get a place, if I let you choose.” The statement made the billionaire pout. 

“None of those places are good enough.”

The elder man sighed out of fond exasperation, “Okay, I’ll choose the room for now. If you don’t like the place after we check it out, I promise we can go to _ wherever _you want me to live in.”

James Rhodes knew that this was the direction Tony Stark wanted to go with and the younger man will make sure to make their new living situation hellish to make sure that they live in the usual living conditions that he has been used to. 

He sighed, knowing what was running on the mind of his best friend. James needed to keep the billionaire in line or else their new roommates or homeowners may be in big trouble. 

When the dark-haired man smiled and hummed in response. James sighed. 

“Can I take that back?”

The audible smile the small brunet gave him was understandably a no.

—————✩—————

“Coming!”

Steve rushed to the door while holding the spatula on one hand and dabbing the other on his apron before reaching for the door. Bucky was still on duty with Clint, patrolling the city, but he should be back in another hour or two. He knew it wasn’t any of his friends as they usually just walk in so Steve thought it might be the old woman next door once again. She always needed the company, bless her heart. 

Before he even opened the door, Steve already heard the muffled voices outside. Frowning, he opened his door and saw, what might possibly be, the hottest couple he has ever seen in his life.

The taller man spoke first. He had great posture and commanded an aura of superiority with humility. Which was hard considering the fact that he was wearing khakis and a white tee. He was tall, not taller than him, but it felt like it and all Steve could do was look at the other man. The gorgeous piece of art hanging by the arm of the taller guy. 

“Steve!” the shout of his partner brought the blonde back to the present time. Looking to his right, he saw Bucky, Clint and Natasha walk over. 

As his friends walked over, one of his previous roommates spoke, “So who’re the guests?” Clint said looking at the darker man. 

“I told you it’s bad,” a whispering voice stated and he saw the shorter man hold his companion closer. 

“My name’s Jim,” the taller man started with a smile. He offered his left hand to Steve as his right was presently occupied. 

Sobering up, Steve shook the hand. “Steve, nice to meet you.” Civil and short. “Can I help you?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

“Told you we were lost,” another jibe from the shorter guy, who still wasn’t looking at Steve at all. 

“We’re here for the ad,” Jim stated. Steve frowned for a second, but realization caught on immediately.

Wiping his hands on his pants, he stepped to the side to let their guests in, “For the roommate ad, of course!” he smiled the best he could. “Come in, come in.”

Thankfully, Clint was in the mood to be polite enough to let their guests in first. Steve silently made a mental note to kiss Bucky for cleaning up in the early morning. 

“It’s a bit cramped, but some of the things can be moved after negotiation,” Bucky said helpfully. Steve wasn’t good with talking to people, really so Steve was only glad that their guests arrived when Bucky and the others did. 

Jim, the taller guy, looked at his partner, “What do you think, Tones?” 

The shorter man pouted. He whispered something and Jim laughed. “We’ll take it,” Jim said a moment after. “Oh, before I forget,” Jim gestured at his companion. “This is Tony, he’ll be taking the other room.’

Steve frowned and from Bucky’s reaction, he was confused too. “You’re not taking 1 room together?” 

“We’ll rent both rooms, we’ll just be sleeping in one” The brunette, Tony, scowled. “Not that it’s any of your business.” 

Taken aback, Steve looked at Tony incredulously. 

Clint laughed at that. “You’ll fit right in, lil’ guy.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Two more weeks,  _ Tony promised himself. He just needed to survive two more weeks with his 2 hot roommates before he can leave with Rhodey and finally,  _ finally  _ be free of their naked bodies, hot abs, lean muscles and fuck me eyes. 

_ Two more weeks,  _ he reminded himself. The deal with Rhodey was to stay for 3 months at whichever place he picks and if Tony doesn’t like it after 3 months, they can move to the penthouse. 

Tony has transformed one of the rooms they rented to a miniature lab complete with soundproof walls and doors to make sure that their roommates don’t find out that Rhodey was  _ the _ War Machine. 

Tony still laughs at the name War Machine because apparently, he declared war on hero extraordinaire, Captain America and his trusty sidekick the Winter Soldier. Hilariously unoriginal. 

Tony stretched his legs as he looked at his surroundings. “Jarvis, time?”

“It’s now a quarter past 4 in the afternoon, sir. 12th of May, 20XX.”

Tony stood up and started to go to a cabinet where his protein bars were. Upon opening one of the drawers, he saw a note with writing scribbled on it. 

**If you want to eat, go back home and I’ll cook for you. -Rhodes**

Tony grumbled. “You didn’t even have any hugs or kisses for me, honeybear.”

Pouting, he contemplated between staying to work without eating or going out and back to their small apartment with their big roommates. Tony’s stomach grumbled. 

“Fine!” Tony cussed to the air as he laxly wore his shoes and walked down the block back to their apartment. 

Walking from one lab to another was tiring these days, he usually only had to take an elevator, now he had to  _ walk _ . Tony shuddered with disgust.

_ Two more weeks,  _ he reminded himself once again. 

—————✩—————

They were in the middle of sex when the phone rang. Bucky didn’t care at the moment. Whoever needed saving can wait. Bucky was  _ so damn near _ and not even Nick Fury can cockblock him when he’s about to cum. 

“Buck,” his blond beefcake of a boyfriend caught his attention back to where it should be. Steve didn’t care either. Rule #1 Sex first, heroing later.

“Yeah, I’m near Steve, I’m so goddamn near.” This urged the blond to go faster as he held one of Bucky’s legs over his shoulder while the other was sprawled on the bed. Steve always did like being able to open him up. 

“Fuck, Bucky!” The indication of upcoming cum made the brunette push back. 

“Yeah, babe. Doing so good, Stevie, give it to me. Come on, come on. In me, fuck please just cum in me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. At that exact moment, Steve came undone. Bucky finishing not long after. 

After the sexual high, Bucky felt Steve remove himself from inside him. The blonde kissed him and grabbed the cloth on their bedside table as he wiped their mixed fluids and massaged Bucky’s thighs and ass. 

A few more minutes of making out and the pair finally decided to cuddle for a bit. The phone rang again. 

“Are we gonna answer that?” Bucky asks, evidently not wanting to. 

“We just finished having sex, the world can wait for now.”

Laughing, Bucky kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. He hugged the blonde closer. “I love the sound of your heartbeat,” it was an absent-minded remark, but it was something that was oh-so-Steve. 

“You’re such a sap.”

“On’y for you.”

“And Tony,” the name was something they’ve been wanting to explore for weeks. Hell, they’ve used it on a lot of their roleplays. Their 4th roommate, who was in a relationship with a retired Air Force Colonel, who is also rooming with them. 

Their affection for the older brunette was not a secret to anyone, in fact, James Rhodes seems to be amused by it. If Tony wasn’t so in love with the man, and if the said man wasn’t so affectionate and just  _ goddamn perfect  _ for the said brunette, Steve and Bucky would’ve swept him off his feet a long time ago. Not that they haven’t tried yet. 

“Yeah,” Steve finally agreed after a long pause. “And Tony.”

Silently, the blonde moved away from Bucky’s hug. The phone finally stopped ringing, but a moment later, a voicemail went through. “If you two are done fucking, you two have a kidnapping to get to. War Machine might be involved.”

Cursing, both Brooklyn boys wore respectable clothing and rushed down from their apartment to their base. Thankfully, both Tony and Rhodes were out. Probably on a date  _ again _ . 

Once they were in the nearest Shield base, they were welcomed by Coulson, a no-nonsense man who’s disappointed face can rival Steve’s. “You’re late,” the man says before handing them the folders for their mission.

“You mentioned something about a kidnapping?” Steve asked, his Captain America mode on. 

“Yeah, Anthony Edward Stark.” Maria Hill, a scary-looking woman with a scary attitude. 

“The billionaire?” Bucky asked, trying to be helpful. “Not shocking. Why do you need us?”

Without speaking, a video was played and both Bucky and Steve stared wide-eyed at the man who has their hearts in his hand and their minds in a wrap. 

Tony, their Tony, was in the video, tied up on a chair, gagged, bruised and cut up. He was being manhandled by a person wearing a ski mask as someone else was showing written messages on the side asking for ransom money. 

“Tony,” Bucky heard Steve gasp the name. 

“We figured,” the video stopped and the door in the room opened to reveal Nick Fury. “Anthony Stark has been living with you for over 2 months, of course, we had to check him out first before making sure that they are allowed to live with you.”

“Where is he?” Bucky was the one to ask, knowing Steve won’t be able to stop himself from mouthing off if he is urged. “We need to save Tony.”

Nick looked at the two of them, unimpressed, “We no longer need you, we have Danvers and Strange on the job.”

“Like hell you do!” Steve growled. Bucky held him by the arm. ”Why the fuck did you even call us for, then?” the blond continued.

Nicholas Fury stared at both the army soldiers dead in the eye before answering, “War Machine. Strange and Danvers will handle the rescuing, you have to apprehend the robot.”

Rage and, dare he say it, fury, coursed through Steve and Bucky’s bloodlines and a moment later, the blond captain stormed out of the room. Bucky turned to follow, but before he left the door, he looked at their commanding officer one more time. 

“We’ll save him AND deal with the War Machine later. Civilian lives are more important in this matter.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Strange, Captain Marvel, come in,” Bucky heard his boyfriend use the comms. “Strange! Captain Marvel!”

“We hear you, Cap,” it was Danvers. “A little busy here.”

“Where are you?”

“I’ll send you the coordinates.”

Twelve minutes. That’s how long it took them to travel on the jet to over 3 states. To where Tony was. Their Tony. 

_ Not yours, _ Bucky’s mind reprimanded. He hated himself for the thought of wanting to steal Tony away from his current boyfriend, but after this? This just changes things. Looking at Steve, Bucky knew they were thinking the same thing. 

As the two supersoldiers barged into the enemy base, their determination immediately got them to where Strange was. The magical doctor currently fighting a horde of drones. 

“Captain, Soldier,” he acknowledged as he cut off the hands of several robots while cloning himself. 

One of the clones went near them and created a portal. Without asking questions, Steve and Bucky rushed in and there they saw Tony sobbing as the figure of War Machine was over him. 

Bucky saw red and he rushed over to punch their arch-nemesis for plotting this out. Stealing from museums and the rich while destroying army bases was one thing. Hurting a civilian, the love of their life, was another. 

“You son of a bitch!” he heard Steve say. Bucky found it in himself to chuckle at that. Steve cursing like a sailor was something he doesn’t do much in public anymore. 

War Machine retaliated after the first punch. He thrust himself back as he aimed his blasters on Bucky and Steve. The two super soldiers didn’t back down and immediately ran up to the robotic suit, aiming to punch and make a dent. 

“Stop!” 

Like a scene from the movies, Tony was immediately in the middle of the three quarreling men, his hands in mid-air, gesturing both sides to stop. 

“Tony,” Steve whispered the name like a prayer. The blonde’s eyes looked at the old brunette and immediately let his guard down. 

“What the actual fuck!?” the mutated voice from War Machine managed to sound incredulous despite the robotic accent. 

“Steve,” the silent whimper made Steve collapse as he collected the smaller man in his arms. “Buck,” the man continued and despite the supposed feeling of jealousy he should be feeling right now, Bucky knelt down behind Tony and hugged him around Steve’s arms. 

“A-hem,” the familiar voice of Captain Marvel interrupted their reunion. “If you’re done with this, can we please arrest the villain now?”

Bucky reluctantly let go of Tony and looked straight at War Machine. They had him surrounded. With Strange, Danvers, Steve and him, Bucky knew War Machine had nowhere to escape. And he’s sure whoever was piloting the robot knew of that as well. 

“No!” It was Tony who spoke, he was still kneeling, and looking at his bruises and cuts, it’s obvious he won’t be able to stand up for some time. “Rho- War Machine helped me! My captors were--”

“Dealt with,” the robotic voice spoke once again. The machine’s mask was looking straight at the part alien Captain. “You can find some of them over there.” 

Bucky looked at the hole in the wall the villain pointed at. He immediately understood that something very heavy must have been thrown in that direction very,  _ very  _ hard to cause the hole to be that big. 

When the robot was about to walk towards Tony once again, it was Strange who stopped him. “You saving a civilian does not clean your record off.” 

The mystical doctor conjured an orange string that wrapped around War Machine and constrained his arms. 

“What record? Saving human lives from poverty?” The tone sounded incredulous, like it was full of hateful emotion against his victims. 

Carol didn’t seem amused. “Just because you help the poor and weak, doesn’t mean you’re right.” 

“And hiding behind a company that’s backed up by a corrupt government will make me right then?” 

There were dangerous sparks flying in the room and there were four of them against the heinous robot. He can be taken down easily. 

“I said, stop!” a silent voice screamed. Tony coughed and the Bucky saw how the War Machine immediately supported the man. 

“Easy there,” the robotic voice offered, and even with that, Bucky could feel that he cared for the man. Looking at his own partner, Bucky saw Steve staring back at him. He immediately knew that they were thinking of the same thing. 

Only one person was allowed to touch Tony Stark so closely. At least one that they know of. That person? James Rhodes. 

—————✩—————

“Stop laughing at this!” 

Tony saw Pepper trying to stop herself from her fits of laughter, but Rhodey wasn’t doing anything at all. In fact, Tony thought that maybe the Colonel was even laughing harder. 

Pouting, he stayed on the bed to wait for Jarvis to finish his scans. “This isn’t funny.” 

“Yes it is,” both his best friends said and Tony sighed. 

“It’s only funny because it’s not happening to  _ you _ .” 

Rhodey leaned further into the table, with a smile still plastered on his face, as he checked on some of the War Machine specs, after all, even if Tony was the creator of the gear, Rhodey still maintains it as much as he does. 

“True, but you have to admit, this kind of plot twist can only happen in  _ your _ life.” 

Tony grimaced. “When I said I wanted a fairytale romance, I didn’t mean a complicated one!” 

It took them a few more hours before all three were able to leave the room they were in without breaking into fits of laughter. 

—————✩—————

Steve didn’t know what to do. He always knew what to do, yet in that specific moment, he was just - stumped. The mere thought of Tony, their Tony, supporting a supervillain was preposterous. Steve was against it! Not their Tony. Tony was kind. He knew him well. 

“-tain Rogers!”

“Here!” he stood up to salute by instinct and once he checked his surroundings, the Captain America realized that he was inside a shield meeting room. 

They were in debrief regarding the last mission that just finished a while ago. One that apparently didn’t even need their help because a villain did their jobs for them. Inside the room with him were Fury, Maria Hill, Stephen Strange, Captain Marvel, and Bucky. His Bucky. 

“Sorry,” he uttered silently before sitting back down. 

Feeling a hand reach out from under the table he grabbed ahold of it, knowing that it was Buck’s, and squeezed it tight. If there was any way he can momentarily forget one of the men he was in love with, it was with the help of the other. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony didn’t know whether to thank the gods or curse them. He definitely got what he wished for and he was glad for it, but going back to their apartment to retrieve  _ stuff _ was going to be definite hell. 

“Good luck, Tones!” the Army officer called out teasingly to him as he shut the door. 

~~

_ 2 hours ago _

_ “We need our stuff,” were the words that started it all. Tony was the one who said them because it was true, but he wouldn’t have had he known what was to come.  _

_ His best friend of over 2 decades smiled without looking at him, still focused on fixing his own machinery. “We do.”  _

_ A beat of silence passed.  _

_ “We need it soon.”  _

_ Still not looking to his direction, the older man turned to the side of the War Machine. “Definitely.”  _

_ “Rhodey?”  _

_ “Yes, Honey?”  _

_ “Can we get our stuff from the couple, please?”  _

_ A moment passed once more and all Tony received in response was a hum. He was growing impatient.  _

_ “You can get it on your own, can’t you? After all,  _ I _ don’t need any of my stuff from there.”  _

_ Faking an appalled sound, Tony gasped. “You’ll let me go down in danger all on my own?”  _

_ Tony saw a small smirk from his best friend. “Yep.” _

_ “You really are, aren’t you?” _

_ “Uh-huh.” _

_ “You can’t be serious.”  _

_ Tony didn’t know whether to thank the gods or curse them.  _

~~

Looking flabbergastedly at the closed door of  _ his _ own laboratory, Tony decided to check on his phone. There weren’t any news of his name and War Machine being connected yet, though the reports of his kidnapping were everywhere. 

He contemplated whether going back to the old apartment was worth it. If he asks someone else aside from Rhodey or Pepper, their secret will be let out because some of the things he needs are confidential. If only Rhodey could pamper him more. 

Speaking of the man, who was just on the other side of the door, Tony received a text message on his phone. 

_ [1:03 PM Rhodey]  _ **If you’re chicken to see your lover boys, tell me now so I can still help you save face.**

_ [1:05 PM Rhodey]  _ **Remember though. I WILL tease you. **

Honestly, Tony didn’t even register the latter part of the text because as soon as he read the words ‘If you’re chicken’ his mind just flared to prove to his best friend that he was definitely  _ not _ . Knowing full well that the words were only meant to goad him, he still determined himself to go straight to their future ex-apartment. 

~~

Of course, Tony Stark always needs a bodyguard. Of course. It’s not like he’s using Happy to hide away from the two supersoldiers who were also considered as the heroes of America. They just also happened to be future ex-roommates. Yes. Of course. 

“How long will you prepare, boss? Do you need a vanity mirror?” 

Rolling his eyes, Tony hid his hands in his pockets. “Just making sure I look presentable.” It was a lie. Even Happy knew that, Tony was sure. 

“I’m opening the door now.” 

“Wait!” Feeling his heartbeat go faster, he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm it down. “Just give me a few moments.”

Too late, the door opened from the other side. Welcoming his eyes was the face of the one Captain America. 

“Steve,” he gulped and momentarily let himself fall to his nervousness, but his Stark personality came forward instead and a smile was suddenly plastered on his face. “How’ve you been, Cap?” 

Walking past Happy and Steve to get inside the room, Tony’s brain started to turn it’s brain-to-mouth filter off. 

“I can call you that, right? Cap?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he opened the door to his and Rhodey’s bedroom. “After all, you  _ are _ the Captain America, right?” He didn’t know whether to stop or not. He enters the room, his mouth still talking. “Where’s your sidekick? I’m amazed you two can stand breathing without each other.” 

“Tony,” the soft whisper was just behind him. Tony didn’t dare look back. Where the hell was Happy? He brought the guy for a reason. “I-”

“Right! I have yet to thank you for saving me yesterday,” Tony interrupted the man, not wanting to hear whatever was about to be said. His heart beat loudly in his chest. He found the papers he needed, plans and information regarding the War Machine suit, as well as his own, the Iron Man, still in the works. “Well, this is the last you’ll see of me so-”

“Tony!”

—————✩—————

Steve was left in their apartment while Bucky left for patrol. To be honest, he would have rather they stayed at home. Until Tony came. They both needed to deal with the billionaire after all. 

“You don’t have to stay with him.”

Steve has always had a type. Smart, brunet men with expressive eyes. As soon as he said those words, Tony Stark looked at him for the first time in a long time and Steve was blown away by the emotions that swam in the older man’s eyes. It stirred something in him. 

“You don’t have to stay with him,” he repeated. “You can stay here,”  _ with us _ . “We’ll protect you,”  _ more than he can ever _ . “We-” 

“Let me stop you right there,” the smile Steve received threw him off. It was cocky and his eyes glinted of something akin to danger. It was glassy. “I can pretty much guess what you’re thinking but you’re wrong.” 

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Jim is War Machine, isn’t he?” 

“I-You don’t have any proof of that,” the hesitation was momentary, but Steve caught it, of course he did. “Of course he’s not. Rhodey’s 40 for pete’s sakes.” Noticing the way Tony’s fingers fiddled on whatever folder he was holding, Steve was sure that it was important. “Haven’t you been listening to the news? War Machine’s a villain! Rhodey’s part of the military. Why would you even think that?”

There was a slight pause and Steve take advantage of it.“It’s the perfect cover, isn’t it?” He moved forward. “No one would question his loyalty to his country, after all, he’s served it once.” The brunette stood his stance, still looking at him eye to eye. 

—————✩—————

Bucky was never one to follow orders. Not even Steve’s, despite what everyone thought. So here he was, on his way home to their apartment instead of going on patrol with Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. Those two needed privacy anyway. 

The first thing he noticed was the overly familiar car from outside. He knew that plate. He ran towards their floor and saw Tony’s bodyguard in front of their door, on the phone. When their eyes met, the man’s movements steeled. 

“Mr. Barnes.”

“Harold,” Bucky greeted back, his heart thumping in his chest. “S’Tony in?”

Still holding the phone near his ear, James can hear a murmur coming from the other end of the phone line. He recognized the timbre of the voice as Jim Rhodes’ and he knew then that the Colonel wasn’t with them. 

A moment later, the billionaire’s bodyguard stepped aside. “You can go in.” The man, looked skeptical and said it tight-lipped. When Bucky did, without saying a word, the other man held his shoulder. 

“If you hurt him,” the tone of voice was the lowest he’s heard it come from the man. Bucky knew then that he was being threatened. The grip on his shoulder tightened. “Rhodes would  _ wish _ he was here because I wouldn’t leave even a thin slice.” 

“If we ever hurt him,” he felt bile building from his core as he thought of the unthinkable. “ _ If _ we ever hurt him, I’ll offer myself up in a silver platter.” 

Feeling the hand on his shoulder loosen up, Bucky rushed inside their apartment, only to hear Tony’s muffled screaming before the same man bumped into him in an attempt to leave. Papers flew everywhere and when Bucky looked down, it was all mechanisms about an Iron Man suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last. I apologize for the rush, but this was meant to be a one shot that sprouted to a lot of ideas I just can't write for these three so I'll settle to make this as short and meaningful as possible. Thanks for reading! Upping the rating to E for smut in the next chap.


End file.
